fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Fanon: Everything is HAPPY
Nick Fanon: Everything is HAPPY is a horror game produced by Scary Sh!t Studios. Its a first person horror game which the players explore a plethora of locations as you fight off monsters and HILLBILLIES! This game is pretty happy, that is until things get 'super intense! '''Your Character, meaning YOU! Gets to go into a mortally scaring experience and gets mulitable fatal wounds while there at it! Setting This game is set in modern day United Kindom, but it also moves locations to different country's! You can also go to: *Egypt *Transilvania *Canada *etc Plot You play as a group of people caught in a monster assualt. Your objectives defer from level to level and each has there own unique feel. Level 1 Haunted House This level is mostly exploration and when a ghost attacks you you shine your flashlight at them. The ghosts will pop up from under the ground to drag you to a gruesome death in the floorboards below. As you enter the building a radio plays a distorded "happy happy joy joy" song. Enemies *Ghost Flys threw walls and will attempt to grab the subject and pull them to there doom *Death Hand Hands: Rise out of the floor or ground and attempt to pull the subject down or cause harm by slamming them against the wall *Haunted Objects Objects: These items have been haunted by evil souls from the nether regions of this place they will slam into the player either breaking on inpact or falling to the floor after they ram or miss a player Boss The Crooked Man: This man use to own this mansion he suffered an early demise when he was dragged through he's floorboards by a Death Hand. He came back as a deadly spirit, determined to destory you sanity. Difficultys This Level you have no Choice on what difficulty it is. It is always the same. Level 2 The PyriMad This level is full of clostriphobic passageways, It is a maze, you must escape, or ''he ''will find you. Enemies *Scarabs these beasts hid in corners and leap onto you causing noise and attracting ''the mummy Mini Boss *Mummy These foul creatures follow there prey with there excellent hearing they may even feel your heart beating its attacks are limited to melee stikes a good clip of ammo to the temple will kill them. Or fire. Weapons *None (You have nothing to start with) *Gun (Pistol you start with 3 bullets *Fire (only avilabe in Mini Boss Chamber) Boss *The Pharaoh In his life he defied the sun god of rah. Rah cursed him with the ability to go out into the sun. So he stayed inside for the rest of his days. Locked in his tomb for a 1000 years.he will do anything to free himself of this curse. He isn't going to let you, or anyone else in that matter, stop him. Difficulties *Theme Park: This is for players who don't give a rats ass about challenge. They just wanna win. *Lab Rat: A scary yet survivable experience which will be chock full of horror. *Claustrophobic: The tomb closes in around you, the mummy is bearing down on you, you will die. Strategy's *On TP difficulty or Lab Rat you can have a map to help you through the maze. *Mummys don't like fire. After loading the mummy full of lead, burn it. *Since the Pharaoh was cursed to never stand in the sun, try to open a window, *wink* Category:Scary Sh!t Studios Category:Video games Category:Survival horror games Category:First-person shooter